Videoish Stories
by 10Rose4ever
Summary: A bunch of One-Shot stories of team crafted and some of my other fave youtubers playing some fun games together. Chapters can range from Cops and Robbers to Hunger Games to The Walls, even some adventure and Parkour maps. Something fun to check out if your fave minecrafter hasn't uploaded a video yet today!


Videoish Stories Chapter 1

Cops and Robbers

Youtubers in this chapter:

SkyDoesMinecraft (Adam, Sky)

Deadlox (Ty)

ASFJerome (Jerome, Fluffy, Bacca)

TheBajanCanadian (Mitch, The Benja Canaada, Benja, Benj)

Bodil40 (Bodil)

A random minecraft player decided to watch some YouTube videos about his favorite game. He walks over to his computer, sits down, and clicks on a link. Little does he know he will not be getting up again for a long, long time. (Or until the author has to do her schoolwork.)

The five famous youtubers are seen standing in a stone brick room with a butter pressure plate against one wall. "So who wants to do the intro?" Jerome asks. "I'll do it." Sky replies. The other agree.

"Hey guys, Sky here!"

"Hey guys, Sky here!" Deadlox interrupts.

"Hey guys, Sky here!" Sky tries again.

"Hey guys, Sky here!" Says Deadlox. Sky punches Deadlox.

"Hey guys, Deadlox here, I'm with Skylox, ASFSky, TheBajanSky, and Sky40, and we are playing Sky and Robbers!" Sky says, sick of Deadlox's interruptions. Bodil breaks down and starts laughing at the mention of 'Skylox'. Deadlox gets in Bodil's face, and crouches.

"What's so funny, Bodil? Huh? What's so funny?" Bodil just keeps laughing. Deadlox punches him, then Sky does. The two of them begin to ping pong Bodil back and forth, shouting "BODIL40! BODIL40! BO! DIL! 40!" After a moment of this, Bodil dies, still laughing.

"Bodil40?" Deadlox says quietly.

"Bodil40." Sky confirms.

"Hey guys?" Bodil says in a thick Bulgarian accent, "I'm stuck in the dead cell."

"Dats gooood!" Jerome says, making Mitch laugh. "Now get on the pressure plate!" he yells, punching Sky onto the butter plate on the floor. They all tp to their separate cells. Benja and Bacca in the cell closest to the wall, and Deadlox, and somehow Bodil, in the next cell. Sky soon walks out, in diamond armor, holding the taser.

"Alrighty everyone! We're gonna play some games! And whoever wins the games, gets to beat people with the stick!" He says, briefly switching his inventory to show the shiny knockback stick. "For the first game, I want the Fluffy, and the Bodil. No. Wait. I want the Deadlox and the Bodil. No. Wait. I want the Bajan and the Bodil. No. The Deadlox and the Fluffy. No, the Bajan and the Deadlox. Yeah. The Bajan and the Deadlox." He opens the cell doors very quickly, just to let Mitch and Ty out. He then switches into creative mode, and punches a two by two hole in the floor, and fills it with lava. He then switches back to survival mode.

"Oh god, the chaos is starting early." Jerome says, sounding slightly nervous. Benja then walks up to Fluffy's cell door.

"It'll be ok biggums." He says.

"BAJAN. DEADLOX." Sky suddenly yells, making everyone jump. "Into the arena!" Sky has now surrounded the hole with fences and gates, three blocks out. Deadlox and Mitch slowly walk in, and crouch to inspect the hole without falling. Sky closes the gates.

"Ok, first person to die losses, and gets stuck in the dead cell. Winner gets to smack the Fluffy with the stick." Sky says.

"What!?" Jerome screams. Bodil just laughs.

"Ok. Three. Three. Five. Three. One. GO!" Sky yells, then punches Ty into the Lava.

"What the fuck!?" Ty gasps as he falls in before Mitch can even touch him. But he manages to climb out with 7 hearts, but his health is still going down slowly from being on fire. He then punches Mitch, but the Benja just hits the fence.

"Dude, why didn't you put the lava on the outside?" Bodil asks Sky.

"That's none of your FUCKING business, Bodil." Sky shouts, clearly aggravated by his mistake.

"You can do this biggums!" Jerome shouts from his cell, as Mitch nearly falls in the lava.

"Tanks dood!" Mitch replies, punching Deadlox.

"Don't do dis!" Deadlox yells, as he falls in the lava. He only had three hearts left, and burns to death quickly.

"And the winner is The Bajan!" Sky announces as he lets Mitch out of the arena.

"WOLULULULULULU!" yells Jerome. He's clearly happy that his best friend since 4th grade won.

"Here you go Mitch, your reward for killing Ty," Sky hands over the knockback stick. "Now go smack that fluffy!" Jerome crouches and starts backing up from the cell window.

"Mitch... You don't wanna do this."

"I'm sorry buddy, I have to." Mitch runs forward into the cell, leaving the door open, and begins smacking Fluffy back into a corner. After a moment of this, Fluffy take one last hit, and disappears, respawning in the dead cell.

"Yay, I have a friend!" Deadlox says, punching Jerome.

"...GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Mitch looks at Sky, he nods, and Mitch goes running upstairs to save his friend from the wrath of Ty. He open the door, and all three of them make a run for it, jumping of the broken path, and running past Sky to the warden's office.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Sky yells. He runs after them. Bodil just sits in his cell alone, trying to reach the lever through the window.

Mitch is the first to make it to the warden's office, followed closely by Jerome and Ty. They all run in and step on the pressure plate, then run out again, only to be face to face with Sky.

"Adam, we can talk about this." Mitch says.

"I don't consent to searches." Deadlox begins to repeat. "I don't consent to searches."

"I'll distract him, you two run." Jerome whispers in Mitch's ear. He then jumps to the front of the three and starts running the other way. "WOLULULULULU! RUN BIGGUMS! RUN!" Sky chases after Jerome, and Mitch and Ty jump up onto the staircase, run around the corner, up another staircase, through the door, over the bridge, and down the ladder. They start running towards the boat, when they hear a slurping noise behind them. Mitch turns around, and sees Jerome jumping off the ladder, Sky in hot pursuit.

"Biggums!" He yells, happily. "You made it!"

"Of course I did!" He replies happily. They take off running again, Sky desperately trying to slice them with his enchanted wooden sword. Suddenly a message appears that a prisoner has reached the boat. Ty.

"TY! PUT DOWN THE LADDERS!" Jerome screams.

"On it!" Ty replies. When Benja and Bacca reach the parkour, they simply jump into the water, and climb up the ladders, and step on the pressure plate. Two more prisoners have reached the boat.

"I WON THE HUNGER DEANS!" Jerome yells ecstatically.

"Wait, where's Bodil?" Mitch asks.

"We'll have to go back and get him." Ty sighs. They're just about to jump off the boat when 'Another prisoner has reached the boat. All prisoners have reached the boat.'

They slowly turn around to see Bodil walking towards them.

"Bodil? How did you get here?" Ty asks.

"Well, while you guys were busy running like little girls, I killed myself, escaped through the open door in the dead cell, used the escape route in the library, took the long way around to the boat to avoid Sky, and parkoured down the mast."

Everyone stares at him in shock. After a moment of silence...

"BODIL WON THE HUNGER DEANS!" Jerome yells. Everyone starts cheering, except Sky, who is still cursing over his loss.

"I can't FUCKING Believe I lost again! I'm such a FUCKING bad warden! None of this woulda happened if Warden Freedman was here. I FUCKING QUIT!" Sky pukes up his armor and weapons, then you can hear him throwing his keyboard on the floor and storming off. Everyone laughs.

"Well guys, that was cops and robbers, I hope you all enjoyed, check everyone out in the description, blah blah blah, BYE!" Deadlox closes.

"Bye Doods!" Mitch adds, and Jerome slurps into his mic, and the screen goes dark.


End file.
